


The Return Home

by BuildGlines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: Nils returns home to his new family in Arcadia after traveling for years alone.





	The Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Fae and Nils are adults and thus look a LOT older than their offical art is right now. This also takes place around 1270, based on my Elibian calendar.

Nils coughed, trying to get out some sand that had gotten into his mouth. He trudged along the sands of Nabata by himself with seemingly nothing around him for miles.  
He moved his hand through his cyan colored hair, “Why do I always feel the same when I come here?” Nils grumbled to himself. “It's always so hot here… I feel like I'm going to die…”

Nils shook his head. All grumbling aside, he couldn't allow the harsh sands to stand between him and his beloved, Fae. Fae, the lovely Divine Dragon he had met and married almost a century ago was the primary reason he always returned to Elibe. Recently, though, she wasn't the only reason he returned. Their daughter, Madison was still only a few decades old, but she already carried enough spunk and energy to keep them busy.

  
A smile grew on Nils's face. Long ago, he would have never had thought he'd ever have anything left to live for. He had lost friends and family to war, illness, and time. But after he met Fae, everything changed. She brought light to his life, as she did with so many others, like Idunn. Even still, he never could have thought he'd be married to her either. He never had any romantic interest, as he was always concerned about surviving to the next day. Always consumed by a fear of being exploited, tormented, or killed. That part of his life was long past him, but he still kept a constant vigil, this time to keep him and his family safe from harm.

  
As Nils walked forward, the wind started to blow violently. Several particles of sand started to be whisked up into the air as a Nabatan Sandstorm quickly emerged.  
Nils put his hood over his head. “I'm almost home. Just a little more to go.”

  
Moving through a Nabatan Sandstorm was no easy feat. The amount of sand blown up into the air drastically reduced visibility, and the gale-force winds of the desert made movement even more difficult. Nils, however, undauntedly proceeded forward, using his hood to protect him.

As quickly as the sandstorm started, it ended. When Nils exposed his head again, he was greeted with the sight of several buildings of sandstone, clay, and marble, all surrounded by a large lake and the temple that stood near the center of it. Nils was still transfixed by the mystical architecture of Arcadia, no matter how many times he returned. Looking over to the western side of the city, Nils found a single clay house near the city's edge, his home.

“Daddy! Daddy!” a child yelled as she caught sight of Nils. She ran up to him as Nils crouched down, arms outstretched. Nils swept her up into the air, as she squealed with delight.

  
“Welcome home daddy!” the child cheered.

  
“Look at how much you've grown Madison!” Nils proclaimed.

  
Madison giggled, "Daddy always says that when he comes home!"

  
“Really?” Nils said, putting her on the ground, “Am I gone that often?”

  
“No! Maddie just finds it funny Daddy notices how big Maddie is first!” Madison said.

  
“What do you think I should notice next instead?” Nils said, rubbing his hands on her purple hair. “Maybe your voice? Or your beautiful red eyes?”

  
This caused Madison to squirm, “NO! I am NOT beautiful!”

  
“Madison, there's no problem with you being beautiful!” a new voice responded. Nils turned his gaze forward, finding his love, Fae.

  
“But mommy, I want to be as strong as daddy!” Madison protested.

  
“You can be strong and beautiful at the same time!” Fae responded, bending down to her height. “Like me! I'm the Guardian of Arcadia, remember? I have to be strong to be the Guardian!”

  
“Does that mean you’re stronger than daddy?” Madison said.

  
“I wouldn’t go that far…” Nils protested.

  
Nils then felt a tug on his shoulder. Madison was trying to pull off the bag Nils had strapped around his upper body. “Hey!” Nils said teasingly taking the bag out of her reach, “There isn’t any candy in here!” Madison pouted in response.

  
“I was going to ask what you brought back with you,” Fae said, “I’m excited to hear about the adventures you’ve had!”

  
“No!” Madison said, tugging at her father’s leg, “Play! Maddie wants to play!”

  
“All right then, you little ball of energy,” Nils said, rubbing her hair again, “We’ll play first, then its story-time.”

Nils sighed as he laid back onto the couch. Madison was hard to keep up with, even with his endurance and energy. He looked over at his child, lying down on Fae’s lap, fast asleep, while Fae’s head leaned on his shoulder.

  
“How long will you stay here?” Fae asked, breaking the silence.

Nils looked over at Fae, “That was my last trip for a few decades.” he responded, “I had too many close calls seeing everything I wanted to.”

  
Fae let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad!” she said, “I was worried that you were only staying the night!”

  
Nils gave off a small chuckle, “I’m not that eager to travel!” he responded, “I always come back to see you and Madison.”

  
“That’s what worries me.” Fae quietly said, her head drooping. “You said that you had some ‘close calls’. What if you don’t come back when promised?” Nils opened his mouth, but Fae continued. “What if you get seriously hurt out there?” tears started to sting Fae’s eyes. “What if- What if you never come back at all!?”

  
Nils sat there for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open. Her words slipped into his head as the silence returned in a heavier feeling. Nils wrapped one arm around Fae’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

  
“Fae…” he began, “I know how much I worry you about traveling, especially with Madison to take care of.” he continued.

  
Nils delicately put one of his hands under Fae’s chin to tip it so her eyes met his. “I wish I could say that I’d never let a thing like that happen to me, but we both know that I can’t make such an impossible promise.”

  
Nils moved his hand up to Fae’s face, where he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that stained her face. “But I can promise this.” he said, “I will make every effort possible to make sure I return home to you and Madison.”

  
A short second later, Nils slowly moved his head closer and shared a sweet kiss with his lover.

  
“I love you, Fae,” Nils confessed after that had parted. "Nothing in the world could ever separate me from you.” Fae’s face was still streaming with tears, but Nils could tell these were no longer tears of worry.

  
“I-” Fae stuttered, “I just can’t explain why, but…” despite her overflowing tears, Fae’s expression was one of hope and confidence. “I- I’m not a seer of the future, but I have a feeling in my heart- no, my soul that tells me that nothing will ever come between you and me.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” Nils asked.

  
“I mean that you’ll always be with me, no matter what happens to you in the future…”

  
Nils’s eyebrows furrowed, “Did Sophia say something to you?”

  
“Huh? Yes, I-I mean no, I-I mean-” Fae stammered, “Yes. I did hear something from Sophia, but it's not that import-”

  
“Tell it to me.” Nils insisted. “If what she says involves me, I need to know.”

  
“O-okay…” Fae responded. After taking a breath to gather her senses, she continued. “Sophia said she could sense something… big…”

  
“What do you mean by ‘big’?” Nils questioned, worry on his face increasing.

  
“I don’t know! She just said she felt like something tragic was about to happen.” “B-but she also reassured me that you would be by my side when I needed you the most!”  
Nils sat there for a few seconds, then nodded. “I see. It's always typical of Sophia to be looking out for the ones she cares about the most.”

“Are you worried too?” Fae asked, recognizing the signs of worry on his face.

“In all honesty? Yes. Mostly because I have always felt danger around me, even more so than usual.” he turned his gaze away to glance at Madison, “That’s why I decided to no longer travel outside of Elibe.”

  
“Huh?” Fae said, “There are places other than Elibe?”

  
Nils gave a hearty chuckle, “Oh Fae, still as naive as ever.”

  
“H-Hey! I’m not naive! Sophia said I know a lot more stuff than I did decades ago!” she exclaimed, her face growing red out of embarrassment.

  
“Do you still drop everything and tell her whenever you find something new?” Nils teased.

  
“N-no! Only sometimes…” Fae confessed.

  
This made Nils chuckle even more. “It is nice to see your childlike attitude never eroded.” Nils chuckled. “That’s what I love about you.”

  
“Well, I’m always learning something every day! What about you, what did YOU learn about on your adventure?” Fae demanded.

  
“Well, I was getting to that,” Nils answered.

“Tell me, what do you know about tea parties…?”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I made it just in time for Rare Pair week! ENJOY THE RAREST PAIR YOU'LL EVER SEE!  
Also go check out @serina_ranshi if you want to see some more Fae/Nils- and blame them for inspiring this pair in the first place!


End file.
